New York Chapters
by Mabby-N
Summary: Rachel's having a flashback about her life after graduating from Mckinley. She's finally in New York pursuing the life she's wanted for awhile now. Puckleberry :D M for later chaps and drama as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**1**__**st**__** Chapter**_

_ So here I am, Rachel Berry fighting with my husband over one of the most pettiest things in the world which would be what color we were going to paint our new member of the family's room. Yes, I know I, Rachel Berry is married and to add more craziness to the mix I'm seven months pregnant. Well maybe I should start from when high school was ending…_

_ High school was just about to end and here I was in the auditorium of William Mckinley High School just standing in the middle of the stage._

_Flashback…._

_'What are you going to do with your life Rachel? You know you desire to be in Broadway but what if you never get into Broadway and just become one of those girls who just think they're a star but the judges think you're just some wannabe. Hmm… maybe I'm thinking too much about this'_

_ I walk down the stairs and as I open the door I bump into Noah Puckerman or as everyone calls him 'Puck.' _

_ "What are you doing here Berry?"_

_ "Nothing Noah, just thinking about my life in the future." Yes, you heard right. I'm not like everyone in this high school. I call him Noah and he doesn't seem to mind though I know that either than me are his mother and sister call him that. _

_ "What are you __the __Rachel Berry is having second thoughts about her future as being a Broadway star? He said quite amusedly._

_ "Yes, Noah I am… well as you say is having second thoughts. I mean what if when I finish college and when I go for my first audition they hate or that they see girls like me all the time. Like the ones who are full of ambition but not have enough talent." I rambled quite quickly._

_ "Berry, trust they won't think like that about you. I mean you're probably the most talented person I know. Like legit. And let's not forget you're the chick who got me to actually pass and practically got me into college." He said with a laugh, he's so adorable when he laughs. Hold on there Rachel, Noah cute? He's the biggest playboy in the school and you think he's CUTE?_

_ "Well that is true… but still Noah…"_

_ "You know what Berry, you can be crazy all you want but I came here to actually tell you something."_

_ "Well, what were you going to tell me?"_

_ "Not really tell but show." He took out an envelope from the back pocket of his pants and there it was, an acceptance letter from NYU. He had gotten accepted to New York University!_

_ "Oh my god Noah! You got accepted to NYU. OH MY GOD!" my eyes were huge and students and a few of the teachers were staring at us. _

_ "Jeez Rach… way to spoil the big news." he laughed with entertainment. "but yea I got accepted oh and it's a full scholarship too for football but no housing so I have to still find one" he said with a slight shrug._

_ "I'm so happy for you Noah and I guess since you have great news I guess I should tell you mine too… I GOT ACCEPTED TO JULLIARD!"_

_ " Holy shit Rach, no way. That's so awesome, we're both going to New York." _

_ So there we were in the middle of the hallway in front of the auditorium screaming from the top of our lungs that we were going to New York._


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**__**nd**__** Chapter**_

_ A few weeks later I was on the stage in the center of WMHS' football field giving the valedictorian speech for the class of 2012._

_ "Student's of 2012, we all know we can be great and we shall be great. Our futures will overshadow our lives in the past so let us make our lives of tomorrow sumptuous." I said those last two lines with tears with my eyes that day._

_ As everyone was throwing there graduating caps in the air I had a moment of inquisition. 'Since Noah and I were both graduating and we were both accepted to school in New York maybe we could go together.' I went up to Noah as he was picking up his cap and just about to walk over to where both our parent's were. So I entwined our arms together._

_ "Oh hey Rach, great speech you said back there. So what's up?"  
_

_ "Noah I was thinking… would you like to go to New York with me?"_

_ "Berry, we're both going to NY what do you mean with you?"_

_ "I mean… like getting an apartment together and stuff. After all Noah you are pretty much my only friend here in Mckinley… scratch that Lima." I said as we were approaching our parents._

"Did I just happen to hear that Rachel was offering to live with you Noah?" Mrs. Puckerman inquired.

"Oh yes Mrs. Puckerman, I think it would be a wonderful idea. After all our schools are quite near each other. Add to that the rent would not be so high due to the fact of that we would be both paying it." I said to Mrs. Puckerman.

"Oh sweetheart what a superb idea and Rachel, you know what I said. Don't call me Mrs. Puckerman. I insist you call me Adi."

"Yes, Adi. So Dad, Daddy, what do you think of our plan?"

"I think it's a magnificent proposition." Daddy said. He was the one I got my excellent vocabulary from.

"Hold on Mom, Mr. Berrys, and Rach. You guys expect me to live with your daughter Mr. Berry?"

"Well of course Noah. We trust you more than anyone here. Plus you can protect her from all the bad people in New York." My dad said quite normally. He doesn't have my colorful vocabulary as well as my daddy's.

"You know what fine. I'll move in with you Berry but we have to find a place between both of our schools." Noah said quite defeated.

"Yay! Noah we're living together. I'm so happy"

So there we were having a time of our lives talking about where were going to live. I was so excited about moving in with him because we were both such good friends.

**A week later…**

"Come on Rach! We gotta go! Our planes leaving at 1:30 it's already 11:05!" Noah yelled from the outside.

"Wait! I'm just about done!" I hurried down the stairs as my dad's we're down stairs with my suitcase and purse.

"Sweety, Noah's waiting outside and he's in quite a hurry." Daddy said.

"Ok Daddy, I'm ready," I said as I was walking out the door and saw my dad and Noah by his truck talking. "I'm going to miss you both so much."

"Oh baby girl we're gonna miss you too," my dad said somewhat teary eyed.

I kissed them on the cheeks and hugged my wonderful parents. They put my suitcase the back of Noah's truck and bid as goodbye. That day Noah and I were on our way to airport. We were going to New York to find an apartment quite near both of our new schools.


End file.
